Verity
The Verity, '''or '''Darius "Dan" Jeremiah is an extremely powerful student who seemingly came into contact with matter manipulation powers upon exposure to radiation from a next generation testing site. He now uses his powers to form a settlement or compromise of sorts between the government and the innocent; to come to a common ground with the innocent and those in power who exercise their power as those who govern the world. Biography Early Life During what seemed to be a contained blast coming from a nuclear testing site in his hometown, Darius found himself caught in the blast. As a result, he consumed immensely powerful quantum powers in the process and was gifted with the ability to control the building blocks of matter to a limited extent. These abilities caused Darius to gain a radically altered perspective into time and space, causing him to break off connections with his parents and ultimately lose other social connections with other friends. They moved him to another part of the town to get friends and social skills after the fallout of the catastrophic event that destroyed half of his hometown and he was eventually migrated to New York City. Becoming the Verity Darius was enrolled in Manhattan High, where he became a student and popular genius for his breakthroughs in class, where he proved to be a very intellectually gifted student with above average intelligence for his age. Surrounded by hood rat and ghetto kids, Darius found himself in trouble on the first day. However, a genius student named Lucas Torres had managed to save him from the trouble and the two quickly became friends due to their mutual uncanny traits. When the two discovered that they shared similar desires of wanting to become heroes, Lucas agreed to building Darius a special costume. Powers Superhuman Abilities * Psychokinesis Psychokinesis, or telekinesis, is an extremely powerful psychic ability allowing Darius "Dan" Jeremiah to control the trajectory and movement of objects with mental effort alone. He has used this ability to detach and reassemble objects with ease at his discretion in the past, but this ability is only applicable on inanimate, non-living objects. He can move living objects and take control of their bodies using the internal forces of his mind, but to do so requires plenty of concentration and he cannot disassemble them, examples including disassembling a human's internal organs or etc... * Matter Manipulation Darius is capable of controlling the building blocks of matter and manipulating them at his discretion. He is incapable of creating matter and is only capable of manipulating it, able to change inanimate objects into other inanimate objects as long as he understands the atomic structure of the item in question. * Time Manipulation Darius is capable of manipulating and skipping time from three tenths of a second to six tenths of a second. This time manipulation also extends to being able to slow down the actions of others at the exchange of giving up his mental constitution and losing his sense of time. The drawbacks to his ability to manipulate and control the strings of time to a certain extent with the ability of being able to skip time back and forth by three tenths of a second and six tenths of a second, which is a definitively small time span that he can only widen with his inevitable maturity as he grows older. * Biological Manipulation Darius is capable of biologically manipulating his structure to grant himself a wide variety of superhuman feats such as superhuman strength and a list of other superhuman feats. This biological manipulation of his structure ranges from allowing himself to possess an extra arm, leg, or even have tendrils on his back as long as it is within the realms of logical behavior, granting him a wide variety of superpowers and feats. Since he is capable of manipulating his biology on a cellular and atomic level to grant him a number of abilities, these abilities are limited by the structure of his body and he is completely incapable of creating any additional matter and only manipulating his cellular structure to allow himself to grant himself these features. * Extradimensional Matter Manipulation Darius can create, shape and manipulate extra-dimensional matter, which originates from a different dimensional realm. Its foreign nature can allow for unique effects unavailable to Darius by their own native dimensional matter, making him very dangerous if he comes to full awareness of this ability. Abilities * Above Average Level Intellect Darius possesses a slightly above average intellect at a rather young age as a student of normal education. Since his power requires him to understand the atomic and molecular structure of the item in question that he is wishing to manipulate or create from the existing building blocks of matter and creation, he is a walking encyclopedia of the atomic sciences. This is partially due to his expensive education at a private school. Strength Level Darius is of the average strength level for a high school kid. He is ranked as Tier V: Deficient. His best physical feats include pushing over a stack of bricks and knocking out kids that were said to be taller and stronger than him. Despite being said to be deficient physically, Darius is no pushover and runs exceptionally fast, said to be at the top of his class when it comes to running speed. His strength level ultimately differs from Tier V: Deficient to Tier IV: Athletic when he makes use of his biology manipulation abilities to increase his strength level. Category:Human Category:Students Category:Sorcerers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Social Characters Category:Moral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Powers caused by Accident